


Four

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: It was summertime and that meant limp sheets and sweaty skin that if left to it’s own devices too long, became glued to your partner.





	Four

It was summertime and that meant limp sheets and sweaty skin that if left to it’s own devices too long, became glued to your partner.

“Ow, oh ow!” Q exclaimed as his lover painfully peeled himself off of Q. “Oh, ow!”

“Should I go slower?” Bond rumbled against his sternum.

“No, just, move faster!” Q shoved at broad shoulders firm with thick muscle. He snagged thimbleful and gave it a playful pinch. “Move, menace!” He wasn’t expecting the raspberry to be blown just under his ribcage, on the soft part of his stomach. It startled a shocked laugh out of him that distracted the rest of the painful peeling. He let out a laughing sigh. “Finally.”

“That’s an interesting scar.” Bond thumbed at Q’s nipple, where it had two odd bumps sticking out to the side. Old scar tissue, something he was intimately familiar with.

Q let out a breath and wiped his sweat soaked fringe back, hoping a mysterious breeze would magically waft across it. “Hmmm?” He focused his attention to what Bond was asking and stared down his exposed body, still damp and air drying. “Is it? I never thought about it.” He flopped his head back down. It took too much energy to hold his head in position. “I need a wash and a nap.”

Bond ignored him and continued to softly feel it out. “What’s it from?”

Q stared at the ceiling above them, ignoring the questing fingers along his chest. They changed to a soothing circling pattern. His eyebrows drew together as in thought.

“You have to say it out loud, you know. Answering in your ‘mind palace’ doesn’t count.” Bond dropped a kiss to the scarred nipple. “Tell me.”

A huff of air escaped Q’s lips. “Would you believe a komodo dragon ate it?” Q laughed as Bond rolled Q under him, gone was the cooling air and in it’s place, a hot, sticky furnace. “Hot.”

Bond flicked Q’s nipple again. “Tell me a story, Q.”

Q quirked a brow at Bond. “You want a story about my scarred...thing?” Q gestured towards his chest.

“It’s called a nipple, go ahead, you can say it, it’s not a dirty word. Unless you want it to be.” Bond smiled charmingly down at Q.

“I know what it is, you berk.” Q tweaked Bond’s nose. “Alright, fine. The Story of the Telltale Nipple That Wasn’t Eaten by a Komodo Dragon, by Q.”

“Brat.”

“Old fart.” That surprised a genuine laugh out of Bond and Q smiled. He reached for his phone on the nightstand. After unlocking it, he opened an app. With a quick flick of his thumb, the lamps dimmed and the mischievous light in Bond’s eyes grew stronger. Q placed the phone under his chin, casting a ghostly glow to his face. He lowered his voice, dramatically into a deeper register. “It’s a long story, a story filled with madness, dark days and poor choices.”

Bond rolled them over again, placing Q on top, as if settling a cat for petting. “Tell me.”

Q set his phone to the side and gazed with some seriousness down at Bond. “Once upon a time, I had no life.”

Bond snorted

“It’s true. You’ve heard the rumor, orphans make the best recruits.” Q pushed at the tip of Bond’s nose with his pointer finger, dropping it to chase along cheekbones to the whorl of an ear. He tugged on Bond’s earlobe. 

Bond raised an eyebrow, but remained still during Q’s odd exploration of his face. “I thought that only applied to agents, not well fed boffins who refuse to put on weight out of spite.”

Q laughed. “Well I guess you’re not as special as you thought.” 

“What’s it from?” The soft anger in Bond’s voice was a palpable thing. How sweet to think it was directed at the unknown threat to Q’s person.

Q stroked Bond’s face. “I did it.”

“What?”

Q threw his head back and laughed again. “It’s from a piercing.”

A silent O formed on Bond’s lips. He was speechless, which was truly a rare thing. 

Q took advantage of it and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m afraid the only one I have to blame for the ‘pain’ I suffered in my youth, is myself and my piercer.” 

“Cheeky.” Bond tweaked Q’s nose. “Why’d you remove it?”

Q’s eyes took on a far away look. “My situation changed. I became involved in an organization where any weakness could be used against you.”

Bond nodded in understanding. “Smart move.”


End file.
